Violet Leblanc
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Violet is a rather peculiar girl, and not just for her interests. She could be best described as creative and a dreamer, always dreaming of what could be. She's soft-spoken, polite and well-mannered... most of the time. She's kind and friendly toward others when she isn't delighting in her own endeavors in her alone time, which is how she copes with things. Her treatment towards others is usually very sweet as long as she likes them. When she doesn't like them, she has been known to get sassy and a slight temper. Her temperament is usually calm, but it's not hard to make her pout and get frustrated. She gets a little theatrical at times. Though Violet is not shy, she does thrive in being alone in order to further her skills. When she's not doing so, she will happily join a conversation and chat with others, especially if it's over something she loves, being quite the fangirl at times. People find her odd due to her bluntness and fondness for creepy things. Many expect her to be shy and conservative from the soft-spoken manner and elegance of dressing, only to find her willing to bring up taboo subjects and dark humor. She's opinionated and not afraid to sass off. Despite this, Violet is confident in herself and does not look for other's approval. However, she is hard on herself when she does things wrong, being quite the perfectionist. She is always pushing herself. She's a very compassionate and loyal person, willing to go to far lengths to help and even protect others. On that topic, she's fiercely protective of those she loves. Violet is very determined when it comes to that sort of thing. It is very hard to get Violet to give up. This also goes when it comes to when she's angry at someone; she often holds grudges for too long. Violet gets a surge of adrenaline and is often brave in situations where loved ones are endangered. Not to say she's absolutely fearless, as she does cry easily, especially when she gets frustrated, and often gets nervous in dangerous situations when others' lives aren't at stake. She has a tendency to freeze like a deer in headlights. In all situations, Violet is reluctant to go as far as to end a life. Lastly, Violet's very intelligent, trying to follow a head-over-heart mindset for the most part when it comes to finding out the most logical answer to a situation. Though, due to her caring nature, her heart often overcomes her mind, especially when she falls in love, to which she has a problem of falling hard and fast. She enjoys studying and learning things, always pursuing her interests. She's a decent problem-solver but would not survive on the streets very long. History Violet prides herself on being a Halloween baby, born to Misty and Seth Leblanc. She loves Halloween and all things creepy, which is ironic to the way she dressed growing up, bows, frilly dresses, and cutesy clothing. On top of being born on Halloween, Violet has a twin named Rose Leblanc, which was considered a great omen to their parents and coven, Le Coven Éclairé and having a set of twins on such a special day was viewed as a good omen by them. They were raised well off and Rose was Violet's best friend for all her life. Rose was a bit more of a tomboy, opposing Violet's girly-girl personality, but it often encouraged Violet to go outside her comfort zone, leading to her contrasting interests. The girls were so close they had the innate ability to communicate telepathically to each other and know each other's emotions without even learning the spell yet. The girls could even cast stronger spells when practiced together. Violet loved magic and still does, spending lots of time trying to advance herself. She takes great pride in being a witch. Life was pleasant and peaceful up until the twins had turned twelve. Violet had always been a daddy's girl, getting along best with him, but she was also close to her mother. She and her mother had gone out shopping one day. Misty and Rose had been the closest, but she had decided to have some more quality time with Violet that day. They had a nice day up until Violet spotted a vampire closing in on children in an alleyway. This situation had given Violet a bad taste of her mouth when it came to vampires for the rest of her life. She couldn't help but intervene, using telekinesis to loosen a screw on a hanging metal bar, which had been there due to construction on the nearby building, so that it would fall and hit the vampire, giving the children the needed time to escape. Misty scolded Violet, telling her to never get involved again, but she didn't understand why they couldn't use their magic to help people. When the vampire recovered, he, unfortunately, tipped off the Holy Saviours, who ended up capturing them both at the end of the day. Her mother was quickly murdered upon capture, being that she was stronger and a bigger threat and Violet woke up alone in the cellar of a church. She was kept captive only a few hours before members of the coven sprang to rescue her. Seth was a worried wreck after that event, Violet was extremely distraught and Rose was in even worse shape than the two of them combined. He decided to send his daughters to France to learn magic with a large coven there and to give them a new environment to help them recover from the loss. Violet blamed herself for her mother's death, though no one else did. She was very hard on herself and grew a bit depressed and distant, secluding herself in her room to throw herself into learning random crafts and working on her magic to distract herself. Rose was awfully distant as well and Violet would often try to reach out to her, but let off when it started to feel like she had been replaced by Rose's new friends. The two eventually grew closer again, but both were going off with boys at this point and had a poor choice in men. Violet fell fast for a handsome french boy, who ended up cheating on her and breaking her heart, leading her to give up on romantic pursuit for a while and to just continue improving herself instead. Rose was busy dating a guy named Damien, who Violet hated. She constantly tried to make Rose see she deserved better but she was too deep in. It was at this point Rose changed for the worst, her personality spiraling downward. Violet was never entirely sure if it was all because of Damien mistreating her, or if there had been another force involved. She had her suspicions though. Finally, it came time to go back to Ember Grove. Violet missed Paris as she loved being in the center of romance and fashion, but she also missed her father and longed to see him again. Violet had hoped going home would be good for Rose, but she still seemed off-place. She was enrolled in a quite decent online university as a computer science major as she wanted to remain home to be close to family. She was well along but decided to take a semester off recently and help make some money for the family, feeling uncertainty over her future career choice. Nowadays with regards to supernatural affairs, Violet is interested in trying to help people, despite the clan's strict views. She wants to help save people from the Holy Saviors and vampires, and to use her magic for good. After so much time from her mother's death, she's determined to not let it be in vain and to not let people silence her. She has been helping fight in small ways secretly, such as shutting down the Holy Savior's websites. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A